


Nightmares

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ignored the tremors still running through his body. There was no chance he was getting back to sleep anytime soon.<br/>At least not by himself.</p><p>Or the one where Harry takes advantage of the Head Boy having his own room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Harry's Seventh year at Hogwarts. For the sake of the story, Voldemort is already dead (probably at DOM during OOTP)  
> I recently came across a Harry/Ron story and fell in love. This, of course, kick started an obsession which includes numerous new stories for me to type up and post...  
> Anyway...  
> I hope you all enjoy this little fluff ball I wrote.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears, a faint tremor running through Harry's body. Fear grasped his mind, seizing his lungs in its tight grip. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. His limbs were heavy like lead, frozen, holding him down.

Panicked filled Green eyes flickered around, trying to grasp his surroundings.

_He was going to die._

_He was-_

Panic was replaced with recognition which was soon overtaken by relief.

_He wasn't going to die._

Blankets pooled around his lap as he sat up. Slow deep breaths filled his lungs and Harry ignored the tremors still running through his body. There was no way he was getting back to sleep any time soon.

At least, not by himself.

He reached for his glasses, then quietly opened the heavy red curtains surrounding his bed. The moon light streaming through the windows was just enough for Harry to see the other beds in the room. An eye was trained on them as he opened his trunk. Once his cloak and map was pulled out he left the room, snuck downstairs and was soon walking quietly through the dark, silent corridor.

The unfortunate thing about the Head Student Rooms were the fact that they were segregated from the House Dormitories. It made sense, as the Head Students change each year and it is not known just what house they will be from until they are selected. The rooms are as close to being in the center of the four houses as possible. The good thing about the rooms are also the fact that they are segregated from the House Dormitories. Being so far away means they have privacy. A luxury that can be missed when sharing a room with people all year round.

Harry pattered his way through the cold corridor, following a familiar route. He had a couple of close run-ins with patrolling teachers and Filch's cat Mrs Norris. However years of practice made slipping past them easy.

It wasn't long until Harry found himself standing in front of the peculiar portrait of the Blue Boy. It had a boy dressed entirely in blue gazing out a window at the blue sky. He isn't a talkative portrait like some of the others are. And when he does talk it is usually about his missing blue hat. Even as Harry whispered the password the boy didn't utter a single word, just quickly glanced out of he portrait into the empty space and opened.

Harry was quick to step inside, but walked slowly through the room. It wasn't always the tidiest place and Harry was constantly tripping over belongings left lying on the floor. He made his way over to the bedroom, the door slightly ajar. His map and cloak were left on the table next to the bedroom. The door squeaked quietly as Harry pushed it open. Familiar snoring echoed through the room making Harry smile softly to himself. His feet were silent as he pattered over to the bed.

Cold air rushed in as Harry lifted the heavy covers. Harry was quick to climb into the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. The figure in the bed groaned and rolled over.

Blue eyes blinked drowsily. “Ha-rry?” he muttered around a yawn.

“Yeah, Ron.” Harry replied, moving in close to the red head.

Ron pulled Harry into his sleep-warm arms. “Another nightmare?” he whispered.

Nodding, Harry muttered,“Yeah,” before snuggling in close, pressing his cold nose into Ron's neck and his cold feet against Ron's. Ron flinched at the onslaught of cold against his warm flesh and started rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms and back in an attempt to warm him up.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked after a quiet moment. Harry's arms slipped around his narrow waist and gripped him tight.

He shook his head. “Nothing to really talk about. It's the same dream as always.”

Ron pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry's head. “You're safe here. Nothing'll get you here.” he comforted with a yawn.

With warm arms wrapped around him, Harry soon felt sleep finally come to claim him.

“Love you, Ron.” he whispered.

He was answered with a soft snore, Ron already gone. Harry smiled softly and snuggled in deeper. He pressed a kiss against pale neck and let sleep claim him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I can't actually remember if the Head Student Rooms are segregated or not, but for the sake of the story it is...
> 
> Thank you go reading!


End file.
